


Too Much (Enough)

by Nadejdaro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Implied Divinity, Piers is freaked out because those two are More than Humans Are Supposed To Be, but he learns to live with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadejdaro/pseuds/Nadejdaro
Summary: The first time Piers meets Leon, he lets his survival instincts take control and runs for the hills.By the time he meets Hop, he almost gets used to the feeling.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Too Much (Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea where this came from, I saw a fic titled "Holy" and suddenly decided that I had to make Leon and Hop holy too.

The first time Piers sees Leon, he's twelve and on his second attempt at the Gym Challenge. Leon himself is just ten and just getting started. He sees the boy standing outside of the Turffield Gym and clearly debating whether he should enter or not.

Piers is about to give the younger kid advice when he feels it. He might not have Pokemon instincts, or some sort of insight like a Psychic Type specialist, but the feeling is too strong for him to ignore.

The boy is different. He is more than he is. He is more than anyone is, or can be. Will be. He is greater, he is better, he is more powerful. By all means, he is holy.

It's too much. Piers quickly excuses himself and hightails it out of there, scared out of his mind.

He couldn't completely understand it back then. After all, he was barely 12, barely there, barely alive. He's only human, and not quite sure the one he met is one too.

But you don't need to understand why something is the way it is for it to be that way.

The second time, he sees the kid with a newly caught Honedge, and manages to suppress the overwhelming feeling enough to properly introduce himself and learn the ~~god's~~ kid's name.

Leon fits him more than Piers expected it. It's short and simple but it's also _powerful_. Because for all that he's a silly and funny kid, there's more to him than that. Everything he does has this aura of grandeur, an energy that tells you to _pay attention_. Even his exaggerations feel endearing instead of embarrassing.

This meeting having been more successful, they part ways again, not sure when they'll meet again.

The answer is simple. The third time Piers sees Leon, it's just in time to see him and another boy start throwing punches in the wild area.

He separates them quickly with the help of his Linoone, not sure what idiot would pick a fight with Leon. He's about to ask what the problem is when he catches the look in the other boy's eyes and.

_Oh._

_He feels it too._

Because although his face is calm, he understands the panic in the boy's gaze perfectly.

(It's reassuring to know he's not the only one who's Fight or Flight response got activated by Leon.)

Piers tells Leon he'll be right back and takes the new boy aside to talk to him, because maybe this will help make sense of everything.

Ten minutes and a shouting match later, Piers and the kid, whose name is Raihan, have come to a conclusion. They both have no idea what if up with Leon and they're too freaked out to properly investigate.

It's getting dark out, so they decide to camp together, the three of them.

It's only when Leon makes his Charmeleon use Flamethrower to start a campfire, only for his snapback to catch on fire too, that the atmosphere truly lightens.

Raihan is the one who breaks the ice, still wary but willing to talk. Soon they're all exchanging stories of their homes, their families, their hopes and dreams. By the time they go to sleep, Piers thinks of the stories he used to hear, about friendship and real bonds, and thinks he might share that with these two. He's actually sad when the morning comes and they all realize they have to go different ways. But they promise to see each other again.

For all that Leon is too much for them to measure up to, too much spirit in too little body (always too little, humans can't reach what he possesses) he is also just enough right now. Just enough to get to know. Just enough to like. Just enough to befriend.

(Later, it's more than enough to fall in love with.)

The fourth time he sees Leon, it's on TV. He's become the Champion.

* * *

He's reminded of those moments when he meets Hop. The kid is going through the Gym Challenge, just like his brother years earlier.

The same feeling of _greatness_ chokes him as he lays his eyes on the boy. There is something in this boy that is larger than his skin and bigger than his life, and he wonders how he's going to show it.

However, the feeling is different from Leon's. Where Leon's activated every survival instinct in his being, Hop's makes him feel wonder. Instead of forcefully catching your attention, it slowly, carefully directs it to him. Piers remembers the emotions he felt whenever he learned something new, something exciting, something that changed his world, and decides that this is what Hop feels like.

He can tell that the boy will not be Champion, although he won't say anything to Hop. He's not cruel.

What he will do is battle the boy, give him his badge once he wins, and then go back to low-key freaking out. Because no amount of life experience can prepare anyone for the presence of ~~gods~~ those siblings.

And after that, he goes back to waiting. Waiting for a new trainer to show up. Waiting for Spikemuth's situation to improve. Waiting to see if his sis is gonna be the one to finally dethrone Leon. Waiting for the future.

Before he kicks his own ass for thinking waiting's gonna do any good when there's so much left to do.

So much left to do, so little time to do it. Piers supposed he can't complain, after all, that's just how being human is. He wonders if those two feel the same way


End file.
